Elle Bishop: Fugitive
by starlightonmars
Summary: What would happen if Elle had survived The Eclipse? When Noah Bennet comes knocking at her door, Elle refuses his offer. Now she's on the run, and this time she's on her own. Undecided number of chapters. Rated T just in case. Please R&R!
1. Opportunity

_Around 7 months ago – Unknown Beach_

"You're hurting me," Elle said weakly as Sylar lent into her, on the soft, warm sand.

"I know," Sylar replied.

He lifted his finger into the air, and was about to telekinetically cut into Elle's forehead, when a small splash of the ocean made him stop. He looked up. His dark eyebrows tilted into a frown. Elle brushed her blonde hair from her face. There was another splash. Sylar stood up, and walked menacingly over to the sea.

"Elle! You must come with me!" a voice whispered from behind her.

Elle rolled over slightly and looked up. Hiro Nakamura was gazing down at her. He smiled his cute, slightly chubby cheeked smile at her, and pushed his glasses further up the outside of his nose with a finger. He leant down to her, and grasped his hand in hers. It was soft, and Elle was momentarily moved by the touch of another. Living under the company, Elle was isolated all her life, and now her father was dead, though it pained her, she was free to do as she pleased. With a pop, Hiro teleported Elle away from the beach.

"What the…?" Sylar muttered, running over to where Elle had vanished. "It was a distraction!"

Sylar roared. He now had a new goal, to discover if Mr Bennet was lying; was Arthur Petrelli his real father? He reached into his pocket where Elle had leant him her phone, the list of people with abilities appeared on the menu. To Sylar, it was almost like a lunch menu…

_6 and a half months after the destruction of Primatech and Pinehurst_

"I'm coming!" Elle yelled at the front door.

The knocking persisted, so Elle flung open the door. She smiled as she came face to face with Noah Bennet, one of the last people from her old life she's seen in 7 months.

"Hey cheerleader's dad," Elle said, slightly lamely.

"Elle Bishop! So the rumours are true… Heard you'd got yourself killed, obviously, they were wrong," Noah said.

He entered her apartment and removed his horn rimmed glasses. She closed the door, and rolled her eyes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," she said defiantly. "What do you want?"

"You need a job right?" Noah asked.

"It's… difficult. I'm a company girl through and through, it's all Elle can do," Elle said, shrugging slightly.

"Well this job sounds perfect for you," Noah said, polishing his glasses with his sleeve.

"Bag and tag?" Elle asked, smiling slightly.

"Nothing else," Noah said, smiling as well.

"Who for?" Elle asked. "I don't work for anyone."

"Nathan Petrelli certainly isn't anyone," Noah replied.

"Why does Petrelli want a bag and tag? And who?" Elle asked, thinking it would be Angela Petrelli who wanted her employment.

"Everyone. Anyone who has an ability," Noah said.

"What about pom-pom?" Elle asked, smirking slightly.

"Claire's not included in that list, because I'm lending a hand. You won't be either, if you agree," Noah replied.

There was a ring as Elle's phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out, and flipped up the case. It was a text from an unknown sender. Noah leaned over casually, but Elle pulled it away from him. Elle read the message and replied. Noah waited, casually leaning on the doorframe. The conversation went as follows:

Don't accept Bennet's offer! – Unknown Sender

Who is this? – Elle Bishop

A friend. Do not accept! – Unknown Sender

What's your name? – Elle Bishop

REBEL – REBEL

What's going on? – Elle Bishop

Petrelli's turning on his own kind, rounding up those with abilities. Don't accept! – REBEL

Elle closed her phone, and put it back in her pocket. It rang again almost immediately, and Elle pulled it back out.

DON'T ACCEPT! – REBEL

**End of part 1.**


	2. Hunted

Elle didn't accept. Of course she didn't, Mr Mysterious had well and truly put her off that. She'd slammed the door in Bennet's face. She wished now she'd come up with a witty remark about Claire, or even Bennet himself, but she was tired and confused, and a little bit scared. Elle shook herself. This wasn't like Elle Bishop! She was fearless, terrifying! But now she was lost, and didn't have a clue what to do.

_7 months after the destruction of Primatech and Pinehurst – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Maybe REBEL had lied, maybe Bennet had lied. Elle hadn't heard or seen anything about an operation to round up specials. She soon forgot about what Bennet said, and the mysterious REBEL. Elle wasn't stupid, even though Bennet's work hadn't even happened; she knew staying off the radar was a clever move. She slumped down on her sofa, while thinking about Gabriel. No, she must think of him as Sylar now. He'd tried to kill her, after all. She put her feet up, and slept.

_The night Tracy Strauss is taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Elle switched on the TV, and frowned. Nathan Petrelli was on again, talking about rounding up those with abilities. Of course, he didn't say outright people like that existed, but the American population thought he meant terrorists anyway. Elle smiled at the majority of the world who knew nothing of her life, nothing of her struggle to live with her powers. She loved her electricity, but she wondered if her life would have been any different if she had never manifested her ability in the first place. She dismissed the thought from her mind; the last time she went without her ability almost cost her her life.

_The night Tracy Strauss is taken down – Tracy Strauss' Apartment_

Tracy Strauss shut the window with a snap. Something was wrong. She turned and began to walk into the next room. She stopped as someone came at her from behind. He was wearing black clothes, with a balaclava to hide his face, and he was carrying a gun.

Tracy cried out, and grabbed the man's arm. His sleeve began to freeze from Tracy's ice ability, but as the man pulled off Tracy's arm, it began to defrost. She pulled away from him and ran into her living room. There she was confronted by another man. He pushed her into a third, who pushed her onto the floor. She was quickly surrounded by at least six men. Tracy stood up, glaring at each of them in turn.

"You want me to beg?" Tracy asked.

No reply. One of the men began to walk forwards. He was clearly in charge of the operation.

"You want me to beg?" Tracy repeated again. "Well screw you. Cos I don't beg for anyone."

One of the men fired his gun. A pink dart hit Tracy in the shoulder. She moaned in pain, before collapsing to the floor. The leader of the men pulled off his mask, and pulled out a phone. He dialled a number and held it up to his ear.

"Tell Petrelli," he said. "We got the first one."

_The night Tracy Strauss is taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Elle's phone bleeped and she pulled it out. It was another message from REBEL.

It's starting. Petrelli's men took Tracy Strauss down. Beware Elle Bishop! – REBEL

What? – Elle Bishop

Tracy Strauss has been taken down. I don't know who will be next. Stay out of trouble! – REBEL

Me? That'll be difficult. :) – Elle Bishop

I'm serious. Be careful. – REBEL

Elle switched off her phone, and went to sleep. For all she knew, this could be her last night not on the run. She would be ready though, ready for Petrelli and his men, ready for Sylar, ready for anything that confronted her. With one last spark of her electricity, Elle closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_The day Peter and Matt are taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

The plans are moving forward. Today Peter Petrelli and Matt Parkman are being bagged – REBEL

Elle woke up to see her phone had been switched on. The messages from REBEL had been getting constant. Elle was grateful to be updated on what was happening to her fellow specials, but she was frustrated she wasn't able to help.

Claire Bennet and Matt Parkman have been taken down. – REBEL

"Pom-pom? I thought she was off the menu," Elle muttered.

She smiled slightly, thinking of Claire getting bagged and tagged. About an hour later, Elle was having some food when her phone went off again.

Peter is being taken down as we speak, you must be careful! – REBEL

But, they aren't coming for me, are they? – Elle Bishop

Not yet, no. They will soon though. – REBEL

Elle breathed in deeply.

And you've got to be ready – REBEL

**End of part 2.**


	3. Chased

_The day Mohinder and Hiro are taken down – Hiro's Secret Base_

Hiro sighed as he realised Ando wasn't fighting crime, but in fact at a strip club. He was still annoyed when Ando told him the Ando-Cycle was a babe magnet. Hiro could have gone out riding it, but no. He tried to make Ando a hero, but no. He tried to live through Ando, but Ando resented him for it. He felt he was growing apart from his best friend.

"What? Help!" Hiro shouted as the armed men stormed the secret base.

They raised their guns, and one of them shot a pink dart at Hiro, which hit him in the chest. They ran at him at once, to stop him falling. Together they carried him out to the van parked outside.

_The day Mohinder and Hiro are taken down – Strip Club_

Ando pressed his hands onto the in built communications system. He heard muffled shouts from the other end of the device. It sounded as though Hiro was being attacked.

"Hiro? Hiro!" Ando cried, as Hiro was dragged off.

Ando brushed past the Japanese girls, and hopped on to the Ando-Cycle. People screamed and dived out of the way as he drove off through the crowd.

_The day Mohinder and Hiro are taken down – Unknown Car Park_

Mohinder clasped the Taxi door as it came under fire from the men in black. The head of the operation Mohinder had just knocked out lay on the floor, stirring. He would wake up soon. Mohinder cried out as another dart hit the Taxi door. He dropped it and ran.

He ran into the spiral like drive way, endlessly running down and down, until a car flew out in front of him. Noah Bennet was sat inside, looking as mysterious as ever. He flipped open the back door to the car.

"Get in if you want to live!" Bennet said.

Mohinder bundled himself into the car, and it drove off. He never realised Bennet was driving the car back to the armed men. If he had, Mohinder wouldn't have gotten in. Bennet apologised as he tazered Mohinder in the knee. By then, it was too late.

"Sorry Mohinder."

_The day Mohinder and Hiro are taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Mohinder Suresh has been taken down – REBEL

Elle slammed her phone down in frustration. What could she do about it? REBEL had told her Petrelli's men had gotten to Hiro Nakamura as well, but she didn't know when. She was frustrated; all she did was sit there, waiting for the call from REBEL that meant she had to run.

_The day Elle Bishop is taken down – Building 26_

"We've only got one more on the list," Nathan Petrelli said, walking with Danko along the rows of computers.

"Who's that?" Danko asked gruffly.

"Elle Bishop. She was supposed to be dead, but Bennet tells me she isn't," Nathan said as they entered his office.

"I thought Bishop was working with us?" Danko asked, watching Nathan sit at his chair.

"She refused our offer. We take her down, as promised."

"I'll send a squad out," Danko said.

"You'd better send extra, she's like Sylar: cold, calculating. She'll be harder than Tracy, or Peter," Nathan said.

"Then we'll be extra careful," Danko said coldly. "What's her power?"

"Electricity," Nathan explained. "Stings like a bitch, Bennet says."

_The day Elle Bishop is taken down – Matt Parkman's Apartment_

The door to Matt Parkman's Apartment flew open, and Daphne Millbrook ran in. She looked around, searching for Matt. He hadn't been answering any of her calls, and she didn't know what to do.

"Matt…?" Daphne called. "Matt, you here?"

He wasn't. Daphne put her hands on her hips. Who could she go to now? Daphne smiled as the answer came to her. Hiro and Ando! Hiro had told her all about their secret base at some old firehouse in Japan. That would take about… two seconds to get there. Daphne sped through the door, and off to Japan.

_The day Elle Bishop is taken down – Samson Gray's House_

There was a bang as several darts flew into Sylar's chest. Two agents wrapped wire round his arms and neck. He felt the darts pierce him further. Pulling them out with Telekinesis felt much better. Undoing the wire and killing the agents helped with the pain as well. He raised his arm, and one agent glided towards him. Sylar lifted his other finger, and began the interrogation.

_The day Elle Bishop is taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

They're coming for you – REBEL

**End of part 3.**


	4. Captured

_The night Elle Bishop is taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Elle slammed the door to her apartment, and ran down the steps. She was situated on the 15th floor, and as she rushed down the steps, Danko's men, accompanied by Danko and Bennet, ran into the building on the first floor. Elle's phone bleeped as she ran. She pulled it out.

They're here. – REBEL

"Oh crap," Elle muttered, as she heard the thumping footsteps of Danko's men.

Elle ran back up the steps in the other direction. If only she could get out of the building, onto the roof, she could escape by climbing down the building. She ran past her apartment door, leaving behind the life she had lived for 7 months. What would her life be like now? Always on the run, always looking over her shoulder. She'd have to team up with the others. Elle grimaced as she thought of having to live in hiding with Claire Bennet for the rest of her life. There was an alternative, however. She could find out about Petrelli's operation, bring it down. Or expose it to the government. Elle was sure REBEL would help her with that, even if he hadn't been much use before.

_The night Elle Bishop is taken down – Building 26_

Nathan peered over at the computer over the man's shoulder. The man worked for Nathan, and was happy to have someone as important as Senator anywhere near him. He was currently looking at the CCTV in the building Elle Bishop lived in, and was giving instructions to Danko and his men. Bennet and two other agents were close to catching up with Bishop.

_The night Elle Bishop is taken down –Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Elle reached the top of the stairs, gasping for breath. The door to the roof faced her opposite. The sound of thumping footsteps was growing louder, so Elle opened the door.

"We found her!" an agent cried, as Elle opened the door.

So they had been waiting for her on the roof. Elle smiled, she wasn't going to go down that easily. She hadn't used her ability to shock anyone for a long time. The three agents raised their guns. Elle raised her hands. Before the agents could fire a pink dart at her, she opened fire with her electricity. The agents screamed as they felt over 1000 volts pass through them. Only when she was sure they were dead, did Elle stop shocking them.

_The night Elle Bishop is taken down – Building 26_

"She killed them," Nathan said hollowly into the coms device strapped to Noah Bennet's chest. "Just when I was beginning to think they just needed locking up. This is serious. Bennet, take her down."

"Sure thing," came the reply back.

_The night Elle Bishop is taken down – Apartment of Elle Bishop_

Bennet and two other agents raced up the stairs. Elle had reached the roof, and Noah had to make sure they didn't lose her. He had sent Danko down to the bottom of the building, but Noah hoped Elle wouldn't have to face him. He knew what the Hunter was like, how he longed for control, how he longed to destroy those with abilities. Noah hoped he wouldn't meet Elle, for her sake.

Elle pulled her jacket around her body tighter. It was cold up here on the roof, and looking over the edge wasn't a particularly good idea when she was afraid of heights, and likely to get blown off in the wind. Being on a plane was bad enough, especially when it was with Claire Bennet. There was a bang as Bennet and two agents raced through the doors on the other side of the roof.

"Give it up Elle," Noah shouted.

"What, so you can round us all up?" Elle shouted back.

She moved away from the roof edge, in case the Hunter could get a shot at her. Her Company training usually came in use, but they never told her how to stay hidden.

"Where did you take them?" Elle asked.

"Somewhere safe, Elle," Noah said, extending a hand.

For one minute, Elle was almost tempted to walk across the rooftop and take Bennet's hand, but she knew it would only end up in her getting captured. Instead, she began to walk to Bennet with something else in mind.

"That's it Elle," Bennet said. "Give yourself up."

"I take it the job offer isn't still open?" Elle asked.

"No. Senator Petrelli has other plans for you and your friends," Noah said, as Elle got closer to him.

With one hand behind her back, Elle continued to walk over to Bennet. In the hand behind her back, her electricity fizzed and crackled. Noah hoisted the gun up slightly, waiting for the moment when Elle would be easy to hit.

Elle quickly moved her hand, and electrocuted one of the agents. He was lifted off his feet, and slipped off the edge of the roof. Noah swung his gun round, and shot her with a pink dart in the right arm. Elle let out a blast of electricity, before collapsing on the floor. Bennet leaned over her, smiling, before everything went black.

_The night of the plane crash – Airplane Hanger, Arkansas_

The prisoners moved slowly, all in a line, with their hoods over their heads. Their orange jumpsuits had little boxes on the chest, with feeds going into the prisoner's noses, pumping them full of drugs. Tracy Strauss had thick gloves on, and Elle had water bags on each hand. Together they were led onto the plane, all except one, who was taken to Nathan, who stood by a procession of black cars.

"We've had a few problems," one agent said to Nathan.

"Sylar," Nathan said. "I told you to put a bullet in the back of his head."

"We're sending a clean up crew, but there's something else."

The agent lifted off the prisoner's hood, to reveal Claire Bennet, drugged and barely conscious. Nathan removed the drug feed, and took Claire over to a car.

"I hate you," Claire said weakly.

"I know," Nathan replied.

_The night of the plane crash – Cargo Plane, Arkansas_

Claire ducked behind the boxes of cargo, hiding from the guard. As soon as the guard left the area, Claire began to remove a prisoner's hood, looking for Peter. The first hood she pulled off was the hood of Hiro Nakamura.

"Hiro," Claire muttered, pulling out the drug feed from his nose.

She pulled his hood back on, and went over to another prisoner. It was Peter.

"Peter, Peter it's me," Claire said, removing the drug feed. "Come on, wake up. We need to get everybody here out. We need to break the shackles."

"I don't have strength anymore," Peter replied sleepily.

Claire pointed to the prisoner next to him.

"Suresh?" Peter muttered. "Take his stuff off."

Claire removed the earphones, drug feed and hood from Mohinder.

"Right, Suresh," Claire said quietly. "Come on, wake up."

Peter stretched out his fingers, trying to reach Mohinder's. They locked fingers, and Peter borrowed Mohinder's super strength. Letting go, Peter broke out of his shackles.

"Wake everybody up," Peter told Claire.

Claire ran to another prisoner and undid her hood. It was Tracy. Claire pulled out the drug feed from her nose, and Tracy stirred. She pulled Tracy's gloves off, before removing Hiro's hood once more. A guard spotted them, and began to wrestle Peter, while Claire took off another prisoner's hood. Elle was sedated, with her hood on a few seats away from Tracy. Claire moved over to her, but thought she had spotted Matt. She removed the hood, and it was Matt. Peter hit the guard and a tazer rolled over to Claire. She picked it up.

"Go to the cockpit!" Peter shouted.

As Claire ran past, she knocked the drug feed from Elle's nose. She ran into the cockpit after tazering another guard.

"We're gonna make an unexpected landing," she said to the pilot.

She turned to face the co pilot. With shock, she realised it was Noah, her dad.

"Claire?" Noah asked, equally surprised.

Peter fell back from the guard's punch, his stomach hurting. He fell into Tracy, clasping her hand. He felt a ripple as her power went into him. Peter leapt back up, punching the guard. He frowned; it hurt a lot more this time. The guard pushed him, and Peter fell against the side of the plane. Ice began to trickle up the wall.

Everything was fuzzy for Elle. She couldn't see, the darkness of the hood that was over her head stopped that. Still, she'd had worst plane flights. Or so she thought. Peter ran and grabbed some straps on the side of the plane. The guard and some cargo were sucked out. Claire rocked beside the pilot's seat. A prisoner near Elle was sucked out of the plane, still strapped to their seat. The straps broke, and Peter began to fall out of the plane. Mohinder reached out of his seat and grabbed him. Elle's seat began to break from the side of the plane, she was going t be pulled out any minute. Mohinder's grip on Peter loosened, and the plane tumbled to the ground.

**End of part 4.**


	5. Escaped

_The night of the plane crash – Cargo Plane, Arkansas_

Peter held on to Mohinder, his grip loosening. With one last grunt, Peter let go. Elle's chair was ripped from the wall, and she tumbled out of it. Clinging onto the back of it, Elle braced herself for impact. It came sooner than she expected; and there was a crack as she hit Peter. They were knocked off course, and both of them fell against the side of the plane. One meter to the left was the gaping hole, still sucking things out. Peter began to remove Elle's hood as she desperately clung to his arms. They fell together, slowly. Then everything went black as the plane finally lost flight.

_The day of the plane crash – Russellville, Arkansas_

Elle hurt. That was the only way she could describe it. She wasn't too badly hurt in the plane crash, a couple of bruises, but she was hurt emotionally. Why would Nathan Petrelli sell out his own kind? Maybe Elle had been a little… callous, to other specials, but she wouldn't have them rounded up. Despite her dislike of Claire Bennet, she was glad pom-pom had been alive and on that plane. Elle wondered what would have happened if the plane hadn't have crashed. Where was it taking them to? A facility? Or concentration camps? Elle shuddered.

Hiro Nakamura was running. The armed men were searching for him, for everyone. If only he still had his power, he could stop time, find everyone, and teleport them to safety. Now he felt useless, there was little he could do to be a hero. Something slipped from under his feet, and Hiro fell off a little ledge into a pit below. He stumbled; there was dirt in his eyes. Blinking, he nearly cried out at the sight of Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh hiding underneath the ledge.

Tracy Strauss slumped to the floor. She just wanted her old life back. She wanted to live in her expensive house, be overpaid, drink cocktails, and mostly, she wanted to see the Governor again. If he found out she was being chased, he could arrange protection for her. She thought about her life before being a fugitive, then before her job with the Governor. She thought of her old friends, like Abby Collins, whom she used to work with. She'd abandoned them for life with the Governor, her new job. She wondered if this would be the same, if she was abandoning the Governor for a life as a fugitive, from Nathan Petrelli, of all people. She had slept with him, for God's sake!

"He wasn't even that good," Tracy muttered to herself.

Claire opened her eyes and groaned. A chunk of plane was squashed into her stomach. Pulling it out, Claire felt the familiar sensation of her body repairing itself. She saw Peter lying a few feet away from her, unconscious. Claire crawled over to him. It looked suspiciously like Peter was dead. She grasped his hand, looking for a pulse. There was a tickling sensation, and a ripple of light passed into Peter's hand. With a gasp, Peter came back to life.

"Peter!" Claire cried.

"Claire? What happened?" Peter asked.

"My dad was the co-pilot on the plane! He was helping round everyone up! Peter, I don't know what to do," Claire said.

"We've got to get out of here," Peter said, standing up.

"No, I mean about my dad!" Claire cried.

"I know. I was trying to think of a reply."

_The day of the plane crash – Tokyo, Japan_

Ando hung up the phone. They'd never even heard of Russellville! How was he supposed to save Hiro now? He put his phone into his pocket, just as Daphne appeared beside him.

"Nemesis?" Ando asked.

_The day of the plane crash – Russellville, Arkansas_

Noah Bennet had Claire. At least she was safe. Peter ran amongst the trees, not spotting Tracy.

"Peter!" she said, calling out to him.

"Tracy, come on, we've gotta get out of here," Peter said, skidding to a halt.

"I can't do this," she said as he knelt down beside her. "My life was finally getting back to normal –"

"Ok stop, stop. You stay here, and they will catch you," Peter said. "Now come on!"

"Why? Why would Nathan do this to us?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find a way to stop him," Peter replied.

"This is a nightmare," Tracy insisted.

"Well stay here, and he wins. Come with me and you can fight. Come on," Peter said.

He ran off through the trees. Tracy followed him anxiously.

_The day of the plane crash – Tokyo, Japan_

"It's me," Daphne said.

"How did you find me?" Ando asked.

"Hiro told me about your 'super-secret' hideout," Daphne replied.

"Of course, best way to keep a secret, tell everyone," Ando muttered. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Matt," Daphne said worriedly. "He didn't come home last night, didn't call. He always calls. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Hiro's missing also," Ando told her. "He was kidnapped. Maybe same thing happened to Matt."

"I've got to find him," Daphne said.

"I think he was taken to Arkansas," Ando replied.

"How do you know that?" Daphne asked.

"Because Hiro and I have GPS circuits," Ando said.

"Of course you do," Daphne sighed.

"He's in Russellville, Arkansas. I was trying to buy a ticket to find him."

"Why fly, when you can run?" Daphne asked, grabbing his arm.

"Huh? Whoa!" Ando cried, as they sped off together.

_The day of the plane crash – Russellville, Arkansas_

"Arkansas," Ando said, as he and Daphne ran to the crash site.

He and Daphne ducked behind a chunk of plane.

"Hey, than you for doing this," Ando said to her.

"Don't thank me yet," Daphne replied.

"Soldiers…" Ando said quietly, looking at several stood with Claire Bennet. "Is that the cheerleader?"

Daphne nodded. Ando sighed.

"Hiro…"

"Hang on," Daphne said. "You're supposed to kill Hiro in the future, right? Well then he can't be dead. And if he's ok then maybe Matt's ok too."

"We must be sneaky when we look for them," Ando replied.

"That's why you're staying here," Daphne said.

"Right," Ando said, absent minded. "What?"

Before he could properly react, Daphne sped away.

Elle ran through the trees. One of Nathan's men was chasing her. She shot out a bolt of electricity, but it missed. He shot at her, but he missed too. She ran out into the open camps where Nathan and his men had set up. Several guards yelped when they saw her.

"Red alert, we've found one!" one of Petrelli's men called.

Nathan and the Hunter came running out of a tent. Elle was quickly surrounded.

"Elle," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Elle said.

"You refused to work for us," Nathan said. "Why?"

"Just a gut feeling, I suppose," Elle replied.

"It wasn't someone else, was it? Not REBEL?" Nathan asked.

"Who?" Elle asked, despite knowing full well who REBEL was.

"Someone who was looking through our files," Nathan said. "Elle, are you REBEL?"

"Me?" Elle spluttered, laughing. "If I was, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"That's all we needed to know," Nathan replied coolly. "Shoot her."

There was a bang, and a pink dart flew into Elle's arm above her elbow. Elle collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Tie her up," Nathan ordered.

**End of part 5.**


End file.
